


Сон о звездах

by LadyBacchante



Category: Almost Human, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantastic, M/M, Robots
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBacchante/pseuds/LadyBacchante
Summary: Кто знает, из кого Бог творит людей?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ella Eyre – Even If

Первое, что Тор узнал о своём новом напарнике — у LOK-I есть изъян.  
  
На самом деле в этом нет ничего удивительного, ворчливо уточнил Фьюри. Каждый гребанный синтезоид — особенно первого поколения — просто-таки напичкан гребанными изъянами, и это то, что полиция должна тактично простить ранимой науке, иначе проект по внедрению высокотехнологичных роботов на государственную службу можно будет смело спустить в унитаз.  
  
— Вместе с руководством, — второй раз за беседу Фьюри уточнил, а делал он это только тогда, когда они находились в действительно полной заднице. — Ты понимаешь, Тор? Пока-пока. Нас вышвырнут за порог, как котят. Вот только лично я не горю желанием драить полы в подвалах Трискелиона и получать зарплату леденцами, как какой-то одиннадцатилетний сопляк на летней подработке. Так что я тебя _умоляю_ , — кривляясь, он сложил ладони вместе, словно буддийский монах, — не сломай эту говорящую херовину. Оʼкей, могучий Тор?  
  
_Могучий Тор._  
  
— Только если он не слишком хрупкий, — ответил Тор с ухмылкой.  
  
_Когда-то его уже так называли. Или нет?_  


***

  
  
Вообще-то ему не нужен напарник. Тор довольно-таки смутно — если не сказать категорически дерьмово — помнил свою жизнь до операции по удалению воспоминаний, но при словах Фьюри где-то в области мозжечка он невольно ощутил устойчивый страх перед командной работой. Совместные миссии? Ужас. Доверительные беседы с понимающим напарником? Дрянная перспектива. А схема «Спаси-меня-от-пули-по-дружески» подходит разве что для слезливых мыльных опер, всё еще транслирующихся по кабельным каналам. Тор любил людей. Тор настоящий филантроп, каких поискать, но он (насколько помнил) еще не встречал ни одного человека, которому ему было бы нестрашно вверить свою жизнь. И дело вовсе не в неспособности к доверию или прочей чепухе, заполняющей его медицинскую карту, а в кое-чем намного более простом — людей, которые бы сумели выдержать его жизнь попросту не существовало.  
  
Однако существовал LOK-I, пусть у него и был изъян.  
  
Какой — Тони, штатный техник — умолчал. Только глумливо ухмыльнулся, как будто самолично запрограммировал синтезоида на что-то мерзкое и озабоченное, вроде соблазнения своего напарника в самый неподходящий момент. Сидишь себе в засаде и — бац! — кое-кто из металла и органической ткани устраивается на твоих бедрах, а юркие бандюганы из синдиката уже улепётывают так, что только пятки и сверкают. Поэтому Тор наградил Тони предупреждающим взглядом и приготовился к самому худшему.  
  
Худшее заключалось в том, что LOK-I вовсе не был похож на синтезоида.  
  
Конечно, Тор миллион раз слышал, что первое поколение органических ботов почти ничем не отличаются от обычного _homo sapiens_ , но первое знакомство с нечеловеческим подопечным Тони стало поистине шокирующим. Тор так и остался стоять истуканом перед прозрачной капсулой, изучая хмурое лицо и длинные ресницы, подрагивающие в ходе стремительного обновления базы информации. Его кожа была такой тонкой и бледной… Её упадническую белизну Тор мог сравнить разве что с пустотой своей истерзанной памяти, прошедшей через очередную чистку. LOK-I выглядел так, словно _его_ не существовало. Чистый лист… Одна маленькая снежинка, которую занесло в грязную мастерскую Тони свежим зимним ветром.  
  
— Что это за хлюпик? — пробормотал Тор; вид синтезоида заставил его чувствовать себя неуютно. — Чертова маленькая принцесса.  
  
Тор знал, что тогда-то всё и пошло наперекосяк. Потому что именно в тот момент LOK-I, пробуждаясь от долгого-долгого сна, наконец открыл глаза. Синевато-зеленые, как застоявшаяся в реке вода. Глаза чего-то, что отвергает жизнь.  
  
Тор почему-то не удивился. Естественно, что еще можно ожидать от пародии на жизнь? Если этот бот и впрямь умен, то он и сам должен был осознавать, насколько ущербен и чужероден в этом мире, полностью принадлежащем чувствам — гневу, зависти, похоти и иногда милосердию. Всё это для него пустой звук. Отдаленные вспышки нелогичных бредней и сомнительных инсинуаций, без которых, казалось бы, мир стал бы намного лучше.  
  
И всё-таки была одна вещь, из-за которой Тору было не по себе.  
  
— Куда он смотрит?  
  
Тони наклонился над капсулой и тоже вздрогнул. Глаза LOK-I неподвижно сверлили потолок — по крайней мере, смотрел он именно туда, но его внимание было таким пристальным и сосредоточенным, что можно было предположить, будто видит он совсем иное. Нечто далёкое.  
  
— Черт его знает, брат, — Тони пожал плечами. — Может, пытается поймать свой последний сон?  
  
Тор, разумеется, знал, что снов у ботов быть не может. LOK-I сам ему сказал об этом, едва проснувшись — оказалось, что даже пребывая в режиме ожидания, синтезоиды записывают и обрабатывают любые звуки, которые находятся в зоне их слышимости. Это является первой мерой по предотвращению нежелательных вмешательств в функционирование спящего робота.  
  
— Только мистер Старк имеет право прикасаться ко мне, — бот склонил голову, пристально глядя на Тора, от чего у его нового напарника прошли мурашки по телу. Пусть у синтезоида и было лицо неженки, но его низкий голос звучал очень веско — с приятной хрипотцой.  
  
— Теперь не только он, — Тор уступил странному желанию протянуть руку Локи, неловко пытающемуся вылезти из капсулы. — Привыкай, приятель.  
  
— Да уж, придется, — недовольно забурчал Тони, ревностно наблюдая за ними. — У этого парня нет понятия о личном пространстве.  
  
— Мы теперь напарники, — Тор повысил голос, и LOK-I, услышав эти слова, посмотрел на него с каким-то новым выражением на лице. _Интерес?_ — И я не хочу, чтобы ты забивал себе голову идиотскими правилами, из-за которых наше дело может пойти коту под хвост.  
  
LOK-I наконец встал на твердую землю и размял плечи, не сводя с Тора холодного внимательного взгляда.  
  
— Не думаю, что с этим возникнут проблемы, — он улыбнулся, обнажая идеальные зубы, над которыми Тони небось корпел не один месяц. — У меня удивительный дар к быстрой ассимиляции.  
  
— Это в твоих же интересах, — не дожидаясь ответа, Тор развернулся и направился к двери. — За мной, бот.  
  
— В наших интересах, _Тор_ , в наших, — поправил его мелодичный голос, в котором было слишком много довольства с собой — особенно для искусственного интеллекта. — И ты можешь звать меня просто Локи — словно мы с тобой старые добрые друзья. Но мы ведь и так почти как братья?  
  
Тор подавил желание развернуться и одним ударом кулака разнести болтливую машину на части. Вместо этого он просто открыл дверь и демонстративно пропустил Локи вперед. О, у него будет достаточно шансов для мести. Боты часто ломаются, теряют головы…  
  
— Нет, даже лучше, — Локи застыл в проходе, повернувшись к Тору. На его лице всё еще играла восторженная улыбка ребенка, которого вот-вот выведут в песочницу, о которой он мечтал с самого завтрака.  
  
— Закрой рот.  
  
— Напарники, да? — мечтательно протянул бот. — Напарники. Да, друг мой. Это почти как братья.  


***

  
  
_У LOK-I есть изъян._  
  
Тор повторял себе эти слова раз за разом — перед сном, утром, едва позавтракав, после обеда и снова перед тем, как рухнуть в постель после целого дня беготни за обнаглевшими ворами, насильниками и обезумевшими ботами.  
  
Знать, что Локи не идеален, как синтезоид, стало жизненно необходимым, с другой стороны жизненно необходимым стал и сам Локи.  
  
Тор никогда ни от кого не зависел — насколько он помнил — и признание самому себе ощущалось, как нечто болезненное. То же самое происходит с тобой, когда ты первый раз выдираешь сам себе зуб или влюбляешься, хотя все благоразумные люди твердили тебе, что добром это не кончится. Но Локи был чертовски полезен — лучше автоматической посудомойки или тостера, или даже кофеварки, без которой Тор не находил в себе сил прожить и дня. У него была охрененно дорогая броня из охрененно дорогого металла — от неё _буквально_ отскакивали пули, и Локи всегда выступал в арьергарде. Очень полезный бот. Его уникальные сканирующие местность способности не раз и не два выручали их в миссиях, а с помощью его быстрого болтливого языка и непомерных аналитических способностей процент успешных переговоров с террористами возвысился до небес. Честно говоря, Тор даже начал понемногу хвастаться своим ботом перед ребятами из отдела — ведь только ему досталась эта супер усовершенствованная посудомойка. Все исходили слюной зависти и пытались перевербовать Локи, но тот вилял и кокетничал, как самая настоящая ветреная девчонка. Это немного нервировало, но в целом Тор не считал, что это плохая черта Локи. Скорее, он был просто веселым и легкомысленным — насколько бот может быть — и тем более ценным это качество становилось, когда они на много часов застревали в засаде.  
  
Но именно эта подозрительная идиллия и заставляла Тора всё больше размышлять над словами Фьюри. У Локи был изъян. Какой? С течением времени, Тор заметил, что Локи, хотя и тщательно скрывает это, не слишком жалует людей. Временами даже ненавидит. Возможно, в их первую встречу Тор был прав, предполагая, будто бы Локи чувствует свою ущербность — люди оставались тем, чем он никогда не станет.  
  
Тор был хорошим копом, так что он поделился своими соображениями с Фьюри. В конце концов, в гневе Локи крылась некоторая опасность.  
  
— С этим проблема, да? — Тор нервно барабанил пальцами по столу начальника. Почему-то этот разговор его раздражал, словно обсуждая Локи за его спиной, Тор предавал своего напарника.  
  
_Но, черт его дери, он всего лишь бот, верно?_  
  
— Локи просто монстр, — Фьюри скрестил руки на груди, глядя исподлобья. — Люди тоже монстры, в своём роде — ты знаешь. Но они слишком много прощают друг другу, прикрывают друг друга… Оправдывают. — Уголки его губ дернулись в быстром оскале. — Локи — выше этого. Он идеален. Его главная и лучшая черта: он жертвует теми, кем должен жертвовать и, мать твою, его никогда не мучает совесть.  
  
_Не мучает? Точно?_  
  
— Ну да, он же бот, — рассеяно подтвердил Тор.  
  
— Он — синтезоид, — грубо возразил Фьюри. — А это, мой мальчик, совсем другое.  
  
— В каком смысле?  
  
— В таком, — директор повернулся к нему спиной, словно не хотел смотреть в лицо, произнося эти слова. — Робот — всего лишь куча дерьма из шестеренок, механизмов и груды металла. Синтезоид — это идеальная эмуляция мозга, втиснутая в органическое тело. Оно ничем не отличается от твоего или моего.  
  
— Супер бот, — встрял Тор.  
  
Фьюри резко повернулся к нему и полы черного плаща взметнулись вверх. На лице начальника блуждало странное выражение — гнев, смешанный с решимостью. И, может, капля стыда, притаившегося где-то в плотно сжатых губах.  
  
— Когда-то Локи был человеком, — проговорил Фьюри низко. — Это первое поколение, Тор. Он должен был быть идеальным.  
  
_Человеком…_  
  
Оцепенев, Тор сидел в кресле, апатично представляя себе, как с умершего незнакомца, слишком похожего на Локи, снимают шкуру, чтобы нарядить в неё эмуляцию кровавого бога Земли — Человека.  
  
— Но вы просчитались, — Тор поднял на него взгляд. — Вышел-то с гнильцой, да? — его голос внезапно охрип.  
  
— У LOK-I только один изъян, — Фьюри снова отвернулся к окну. — Он одинок. Ему нужен напарник… Кто-то, кто сделает его лучше, чем он есть. — Его руки, заведенные за спину, сжались в кулаки. — Кто-то, кто уравновесит его. Тогда он станет совершенен.  
  
На вкус Тора он уже был.  


***

  
  
Кожа у Локи прозрачная и хрупкая с виду, а на деле, как толстый хрусталь — можешь обломать себе зубы.  
  
Глаза у Локи неестественно зеленые — загляни в них и сразу поймешь, с кем имеешь дело, потому что у человека не может быть такого до смерти бездушного взгляда.  
  
Локи странный.  
  
Вечерами, когда они патрулируют улицы, сидя в машине, он тихонько бормочет какие-то песни, и Тор раздражается — язык ему незнаком. Он тягучий, но одновременно и резкий; в нём много тихих и громких звуков — они то поднимаются, то опускаются вниз, словно по косинусоиде.  
  
А вот одежда у Локи отвратительная. Такая пёстрая. Под цвет глаз — Тони постарался, зато её отлично видно в темноте и издалека. Когда они разделились, чтобы обыскать место преступления, Тор очень быстро обнаружил Локи в мрачной тишине ночи. Они не нашли никаких улик, да и не особо надеялись найти, но Тор не беспокоился — для таких сомнительных случаев у него была припасена интуиция бывалого копа. Дело никуда не денется.  
  
Так что они просто смотрели на звезды в тот день. Млечный путь висел перед ними, как просыпанная на черную лакированную поверхность горстка сахара. Тор поймал себя на мысли, что ему хочется потянуться к небу пальцами, размыть этот узор, почувствовать его на ощупь. Он даже дернулся немного, и Локи, заметив это движение, повернулся к нему.  
  
— Тор, у тебя скачет пульс, — вкрадчиво сказал он, изучая его своими безумными глазами.  
  
Если он и скакал до этого, то сейчас просто пустился в пляс. _Тор._ Кажется, это был первый раз, когда Локи назвал его по имени — с их первой встречи. До этого всегда был просто «напарник».  
  
«А ведь ты тогда твердил, что мы почти братья, чтоб тебя!», — хотелось заорать Тору.  
  
— Холодно, — солгал Тор. — Вот и скачет. А ты, — он ткнул пальцем в Локи, — светишься, будто тебя фосфором намазали.  
  
Локи фыркнул и отвернулся. Его кожа и впрямь белела в темноте — очень красиво, даже как-то нежно. Тор судорожно сглотнул. Ему сложно было представить, что это тело когда-то жило настоящей жизнью и принадлежало человеку, который, возможно, не имел ничего общего с Локи. Это тело жило. Это тело любило. Его любили. Все его естественные процессы были закономерны и прекрасны, но на смену им пришла совершенная органика — уродливая имитация, но Тор всё равно готов был… Что? Любить её?  
  
Сжав челюсти, он снова обратил лицо к небу. Оно охлаждало его жар. Интересно, а Локи что-нибудь помнит о том, кем он был до того, как стать синтезоидом?  
  
Тор украдкой взглянул на напарника.  
  
— Эй, Локи.  
  
— Ммм?  
  
— Что было раньше?  
  
— Прошлое.  
  
— О, ты чертов умный сукин сын.  
  
— Благодарю.  
  
Они снова замолчали. Тор чертыхнулся про себя, прикидывая, о чём еще можно поговорить, чтобы не слушать идиотскую тишину. Обычно этим озадачивался Локи — точнее сказать, именно он никогда не затыкался, но тут будто в рот воды набрал. Осознав, что даже эти беспричинные перепады настроения ему нравятся в нём, Тор почувствовал себя полным придурком.  
  
— Так темно, — брякнул Тор внезапно. — Я тебя в темноте чуть не потерял.  
  
— Я бы нашел тебя, — спокойно ответил Локи.  
  
— Ты всегда знаешь, где я?  
  
— Конечно, — он повернулся к нему. Тору показалось, что Локи улыбается. — Всегда.  
  
— О. Это типа очень лестно.  
  
— Надеюсь, что так.  
  
И они снова оба смиренно заткнулись, хотя Тор готов был выть от необходимости, от тоски. По кому? По чему? Он всё-таки поднял руку, прослеживая указательным пальцем хитросплетения звезд. Тепло Локи рядом было таким человеческим и знакомым. Хотя Тор никогда не считал себя романтиком, сейчас он подумал, как приятно находится рядом с человеком, который ценит твою жизнь. Твоё существование. В конце концов, они пару раз спасли друг другу задницы.  
  
Он провел пальцем по очертаниям созвездий. На него вдруг накатила такая жуткая нежность — совсем не мужская, но яростная. Локи был здесь, рядом, и доверял ему, а он чесал языком за его спиной с Фьюри.  
  
— Может быть, есть то, что ты должен вспомнить, — прохрипел Тор. — Ты был человеком. Раньше. Ты знал?  
  
Локи коротко вздрогнул. Тор почувствовал это тем боком, которым касался бота.  
  
— А кем был ты? — его голос прошелестел так тихо, что Одинсон едва расслышал.  
  
Расслышал, но промолчал. Только его поднятая к небу рука сжалась в кулак; засвистел ветер, словно что-то неслось к ним с неба — может, звезда, рассекая полотно воздуха.  
  
Локи опять сказал что-то на незнакомом урчащем языке.  
  
Тор разжал руку и ощутил пустоту.  


***

  
  
Через три дня Тор пошел искать Локи, но не нашел его ни в отделе, ни на подзарядке у Тони. Кабинет Фьюри тоже пустовал, а это было уже намного подозрительнее, и тогда Тор начал опрашивать всех подряд. Наконец, один хмурый парень из отдела киберпреступлений неохотно сообщил ему, что видел, как полицейский спускался вниз — в лабораторию.  
  
Фьюри действительно был там, как и мертвенно-бледный Локи, запертый в капсуле, и Тони, облаченный в странный громоздкий костюм с мерцающими репульсорами.  
  
Тор хотел возмутиться, швырнуть в них чем-нибудь… Чем-то. Но потом нечто шевельнулось в его памяти, и гнев угас так же быстро, как и вспыхнул.  
  
— Что вы с ним сделали? — выдавил он, делая шаг к капсуле.  
  
Тони нацелил на него руку с репульсором.  
  
— Стой, приятель. Это лучшее, что ты можешь сейчас сделать.  
  
— Что это значит? — Тор перевел помутневший взгляд на Фьюри.  
  
— Ты был его последней миссией, — директор наклонился вперед, словно хотел разглядеть что-то в глазах Тора. — Ты ведь понимаешь, о чем я?  
  
Тора снова охватила ярость. В этом была вся жизнь — сначала она даёт, потом отнимает. Но он не позволит ей. Не позволит _им._  
  
— Я не понимаю…  
  
— Мы уже говорили об этом, Тор. И я думал, мы поняли друг друга.  
  
_Ему нужен напарник… Кто-то, кто сделает его лучше, чем он есть. Кто-то, кто уравновесит его._  
  
Что-то в груди Тора сжалось, потом запульсировало с новой силой. _Знание_. Всё-таки у него была интуиция копа. О, он понимал. Всегда понимал.  
  
— Я… Вы хотите… — он пытался сказать «выпотрошить», но перед его глазами лежал Локи — совершенно безукоризненный и удивительный, и Тор не позволил себе это богохульство над его природой.  
  
— Ты уже на грани. После всех этих лет твой мозг уже не выдерживает. Галлюцинации, навязчивые идеи… Ты нужен нам. Но не таким, какой ты есть сейчас.  
  
— Что если я скажу «нет»?  
  
— Ты уже дал своё согласие. Уже очень давно.  
  
Тор потянулся к своей истерзанной памяти, еще хранящей раны от насилия чистки, призванной облегчить жизнь копов после особенно жутких заданий.  
  
Но нет, кажется, это было глубже.  
  
Он поднял голову.  
  
— Меня мучили воспоминания… Не знаю, о чем. Как будто я был тем, кем никогда не был.  
  
Фьюри подошел к нему, в руках у директора был длинный шприц с прозрачной жидкостью.  
  
_Он одинок._  
  
— Мы делаем из людей синтезоидов… — Фьюри ободряюще сжал его кисть, может, боясь, что Тор будет сопротивляться. — Кто знает, из кого Бог творит людей?  
  
Может быть, из чего-то большего, подумал Тор. Он заглянул за плечо Фьюри — лицо Локи было неподвижно; он не улыбался.  
  
_Я бы нашел тебя._  
  
_Ты всегда знаешь, где я?_  
  
_Конечно. Всегда._  
  
Когда шприц вонзился в его шею, Тор всё еще смотрел на Локи. Он выглядел таким белоснежным — как чистый лист бумаги. Пиши, что хочешь. Кровью. Воспоминаниями.  
  
А его нечеловеческий взгляд искал их грядущий сон среди звезд.


End file.
